Chu, Chu
by mosherocks4
Summary: Oran berries are rare this time of year, but Nat-Chu will do anything to get one for his Gray-Chu.


**Hello everyone~ So first of all, I'd like to say this is my first Cross-over. Though it's not a huge cross-over with a bunch of characters from both series, I think it still counts :)**

**Anyways, this idea came from my sister. I ADORE Pikachu's & Gray and Natsu from FT, so when she painted me a picture of Gray & Natsu as Pikachu's I thought of this little story! :) It's just some fluff. I hope you all enjoy & love Gray-Chu & Nat-Chu as much as me! :D**

**Dedicated to: Kaity~Chu & Steph~Chu :) You two know who you are ;) **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Nor Pokémon! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

A small mouse like Pokémon swiftly scrambled up a large tree trunk. The Pokémon was a light pink, fluffy Pikachu who wore a white scarf around its chubby neck. He snickered as his paws grabbed onto the bark of the tree and allowed him to climb higher and higher.

"Get back here!" Another Pikachu shouted from the ground. This one was a taller, slimmer Pikachu, and his fur had a strange blue tint to it. A scar rested above his left eye, making him look intimidating. However, the chubby pink Pikachu felt nothing even remotely like fear when he was around the taller one of his kind. He simply felt giddy and full of happiness.

"Catch me if you can!" The pink Pikachu taunted as he threw his chubby body onto a branch. The wood drooped as the Pokémon stepped further and further out onto the wobbly branch. The blue tinted Pikachu on the ground sighed and shook his head at his friends' actions.

"You're going to break that branch Nat-Chu..." He mumbled. The other mouse like creature changed his teasing expression to an appalled wide mouthed expression.

"I'm not fat!" He grumbled. Nat-Chu stuck out his tongue and continued to lean out on the branch. A creaking sound echoed through the forest as the chubby creature stood on his tip toes, reaching for a round berry that hung above his head.

"Nat-Chu! Be careful!" The blue tinted Pikachu shouted, concern coating his words. The chubby creature ignored his friends' advice and reached higher for the plump fruit that was inches away from his grasp.

"A little more." Nat-Chu mumbled, grasping the fruit.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, as the branch that was holding his weight, snapped and sent him plummeting to the ground. A cry of surprise escaped his lips.

"Nat-Chu!" The blue tinted Pikachu ran towards the falling creature. He tripped, falling onto the dirt and leaves at the bottom of the tree that Nat-Chu had climbed moments before. The falling Pokémon tumbled onto his friend, his tiny paws still clutching the fruit he was determined to pick.

"Ah! G-get off me!"

"Oh, sorry Gray-Chu" Nat-Chu chuckled as he hopped off his fellow Pokémon. Gray-Chu stood up and dusted himself off. His back ached now because of the weight of his friend who had fallen on top of him. He grumbled out words that went easily ignored by his friend.

"What was so important that you had to climb that tree anyway?" Gray-Chu complained, rubbing his sore back and tail. The chubby Pokémon turned to face his friend. A triumphant grin plastered to his tiny Pikachu face. Nat-Chu held out the large blue Oran berry to the blue tinted creature in front of him. A warm fuzzy smile taped to his lips.

"I wanted to get this Oran berry for you~Chu" Nat-Chu blushed lightly.

Gray-Chu stared in amazement at his fellow Pokémon. Oran berries had been very rare to find this time of year and Nat-Chu knew they were the blue tinted Pikachu's favourite of all berries. He put himself in danger, so that Gray-Chu could enjoy his favourite treat in the world.

"Nat~Chu!" Gray-Chu tackled his friend.

"Are you happy?" Nat-Chu smiled up at the taller Pikachu. Gray-Chu nodded. He grabbed for the fruit and broke it in half.

"Here~Chu" Gray-Chu gave half the juicy fruit to Nat-Chu and then began eating his own half.

"Gray~Chu..." Nat-Chu smiled, taking the fruit and sitting next to the other Pikachu. The two Pokémon sat in the cool breeze of a late afternoon in the forest, enjoying their halves of the juicy Oran berry.

"I love Chu~" Nat-Chu laughed, giving his fellow Pokémon a quick peck on the cheek. Gray-Chu blushed and smiled.

"I love Chu too~ Nat-Chu."

* * *

**Aww~**

**Cute? What'd you think? Review to let me know if I should do more Gray-Chu & Nat-Chu fics. :) Also, at the end or during your review (if you decide to review, add " ~Chu " somewhere. Just to make it fun ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Mosherocks4 / Kris~Chu**


End file.
